


Untitled 05

by losselen (zambla)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry, implied past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zambla/pseuds/losselen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus visits le Chateau d'If, off the coast of Marseille. He crosses an item off a list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled 05

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2005.

i.  
  
the foreign harbor shifts into two parts: one terse and one prolix. remus was used to the calm wharves of brighton that did not rift in the sunlight / he kneeled, legs buried in the dark fine sand, in his hand a bright _dragonfly of the city_.

on the ship the islands shone pale and green, dusk slanted on the prow over his head—lifting, were gulls like white gems in a red gown—

they glided through, wings stretched so wide like parentheses.

 

ii.

he stumbled on the flagstone in the narrow Cours Julien street / nights during that summer arrived late like the beauty to the party.

a sailor leaned against the bar entrance.

Remus watched him from a distance and quickly hid his blush. when the sailor asked in that soft accent half-way between lyon and the pyrenees remus shook his head, lied, said he didn't take well to the sea-air.

 

iii.

the entire fortress was a labyrinth. he lingered in the maze long after the tourist voices swelled and died.

he shadowed over one of the cells / wooded door, rotten latch / when he pointed his wand to it and whispered alohomora it fell apart all on its own. a small gleam of light poured from the single slit on the wall.

a dragonfly perched precariously on the stony window / its wings beating slowly slowly slowly—

 _accio_ he said _accio flight, accio gold_.

 

iv.

the still with which he stood on the cliff sifted him from the throngs of muggle tourists. Remus was watching the sea.

currents beneath him flung back salt and foam.

he took out a small book from his breastpocket / crossed out the word _desire._


End file.
